


Aokigahara, la forêt où notre amitié a pris fin

by hiera



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aokigahara, la forêt des suicidés. Le lieu idéal pour se raconter des histoires de fantômes mais aussi pour mettre fin à ses jours. Die y songe de plus en plus. Il a le cœur plein de tristesse et Shinya ne sait plus quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral. Et si ce week-end était leur dernière chance ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aokigahara, la forêt où notre amitié a pris fin

Aokigahara, la forêt de plus de 35 km2 qui s’étend à la base du Mont Fuji et qui a vu disparaitre tant de vie. Lieu béni des suicidés, cette coulée verte lui inspirait des sentiments contradictoires alors qu’il suivait ses camarades qui marchaient en fil indienne. Il était le dernier. Il était en bout de fil. S’il s’écartait du chemin pour s’enfoncer dans la végétation, qui s’en rendrait compte ? Au bout de combien de temps remarquerait-on sa disparition ? Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu’il venait d’arrêter de marcher. Il regarda Gackt disparaitre au bout du chemin. C’était lui qui marchait en tête. Il était suivi de près par You et Ju-ken. Venait ensuite Aki et puis…

\- Ben alors, tu fais quoi ?

Die sursauta avant de poser les yeux sur Shinya qui s’était arrêté et retourné vers lui. Le guitariste lui adressa un léger sourire gêné avant d’effacer la courte distance qui les séparait. Le batteur reprit sa marche et Die recommença à trainer des pieds tout en observant les arbres, se demandant lequel était le plus adapté pour se pendre. Après tout, c’était de cette manière que procédaient la plupart des gens qui venaient se suicider dans cette forêt. Est-ce qu'ils souffraient longtemps avant de mourir ? Est-ce que certains mourraient en regrettant leur geste ? Est-ce qu'il aurait lui-même le courage de passer à l'acte ? Un léger sourire s'imprima sur ses lèvres.

\- Si tu rêvais un peu moins et que tu marchais plus vite, on y arrivera peut-être avant la tombée de la nuit !

C'était Shinya qui s'était à nouveau arrêté. Il y avait comme de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Die s'était également arrêté et le fixait tout en lui adressant un petit sourire gêné. Finalement, le blond poussa un profond soupir où se mêlaient agacement et lassitude avant de marcher vers le guitariste. Il lui attrapa le poignet et déclara en recommençant à marcher :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais tu es bizarre en ce moment !

D'abord surpris, Die se laissa mollement tirer par son batteur. D'ailleurs, il ne regardait pas vraiment où il posait les pieds, il ne faisait que contempler son ami qui semblait irrité. Si Die était bizarre en ce moment, Shinya semblait lui aussi différent, plus énervé, plus agacé lui qui pourtant était habituellement si calme. Parce qu'il était occupé à regarder Shinya, Die ne vit pas cette grosse racine dépasser sur le sentier et se prit les pieds dedans. En perdant l'équilibre, le guitariste entraina son ami dans sa chute.

\- Vous  nous dîtes si on vous dérange et si vous préférez faire votre vie de votre côté ! s'exclama Aki qui était revenu sur ses pas.

Le bassiste de Sid ne tarda pas à être rejoint par les trois autres qui eurent du mal à se retenir de rire devant le tableau qui s'offrait à eux. En effet, Die était étendu sur le dos et Shinya s'était retrouvé au dessus de lui dans une position plus qu'équivoque.

\- Vous êtes bêtes, rétorqua Shinya en se redressant. Et toi ? Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu mets les pieds ?

Die se contenta de marmonner de vagues excuses tout en se relevant à son tour. Shinya le fixa un instant. Pas de blagues stupides ou de commentaires lourds n'étaient sortis de la bouche du guitariste qui avait jadis était roux. Ce n'était pas normal. Die n'était plus lui-même ces derniers.

\- Bon, si y'a pas de blessé, on reprend notre route les gars ? On a encore un bout de chemin avant d'arriver à destination ! s'exclama Gackt.

Shinya acquiesça et poussa gentiment Die pour l'obliger à marcher devant lui et pouvoir avoir un œil sur lui.

 

Deux heures plus tard, les six musiciens arrivèrent dans une toute petite clairière, qui devait à peine être visible vu du ciel. En tendant l'oreille, on pouvait entendre un bruit d'eau. Il y avait apparemment un ruisseau qui coulait non loin de là.

 

Dès qu'il eut confirmation qu'ils étaient arrivés, Aki laissa tomber son sac et ne tarda pas à s'asseoir lourdement sur l'herbe. Il avait tellement mal aux pieds qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter ses chaussures. You se moqua de lui et le traita de petite nature, ce à quoi le bassiste de Sid répondit qu'il verrait bien cette nuit lequel d'entre eux deux était le plus douillé.

\- Certainement pas, moi je dors avec Gackt ! Rétorqua You en allant se réfugier près de son vieil ami qui était déjà occupé à installer sa tente.

\- T'es sûr de toi You ? Tu prends des risques, lança Ju-ken.

\- De toute façon vu tout ce qu'il m'a déjà fait, je ne risque plus grand chose, rétorqua You en aidant Gackt à monter ce qui apparemment serait leur tente.

\- Et après vous vous étonnez que les gens se fassent des idées sur votre compte ! Rétorqua Aki en se massant les pieds.

\- Dit-il alors qu'il étale sa vie sur Facebook ! Se moqua You.

\- You, si tu me cherches, tu vas finir par me trouver ! Rétorqua Aki en lui adressant un sourire carnassier.

You se contenta de lui adresser un regard de défi qui plu assez au bassiste et qui présageait un week-end plus intéressant que prévu.

 

\- Merde ! s'exclama Die qui commençait à s'énerver sur son matériel.

\- Un problème mec ? Questionna Ju-ken en s'approchant de lui.

\- Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir la monter. Il manque la moitié des trucs.

\- Idiot ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne vérifie pas son matériel avant de partir, lança Shinya.

\- De toute façon, nos tentes sont bien assez grande pour t'accueillir, rétorqua Ju-ken en donnant une tape amical dans le dos du guitariste de Dir en grey. Bon les mecs, je vais nous chercher du bois. Un volontaire pour m’aider ?

\- Seulement si tu me portes ! Lança Aki qui se massait toujours les pieds.

\- Dis donc, on est là pour camper pas pour que tu te trouves un jules, se moqua You. Moi je viens avec toi !

\- Et tu laisses Gackt finir tout seul votre nid douillé ? S'étonna Ju-ken.

\- Bien sûr ! Qui a dit que c'était moi la femme de notre couple ? Rétorqua You.

Pour toute réponse, le chanteur arqua un sourire tout en retenant un petit rire et continua de monter la dîtes tente.

\- C’n’est pas toi qui faisais l'homme au foyer quand vous viviez ensemble ? S'étonna Aki.

You se contenta de lui tirer la langue avant de rejoindre Ju-ken qui s'était déjà enfoncé dans la forêt.

\- Et toi tu le laisses partir comme ça ? Demanda Aki en prenant un air choqué. Tu le laisses te tromper sous tes yeux ? Là, ils sont partis, on ne les reverra plus avant longtemps !

\- On est un couple libéré, rétorqua Gackt en retenant un petit rire. Au moins, cette nuit je pourrais peut-être dormir !

 

Shinya détacha son regard de ses deux amis tout en souriant. Décidément, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Et après, que personne ne s'étonne qu'on les prenne tous pour des homos. Par contre ce qui l'étonnait, c'était que Die n'ait pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche durant tout l'échange, lui qui pourtant était toujours le premier à sortir une ânerie surtout quand la conversation devenait tendancieuse.

\- Bon allé, viens m'aider et tu pourras dormir avec moi ce soir si tu veux, soupira Shinya.

Die lâcha ses piquets avant de tourner lentement la tête vers son ami. Il le dévisagea si longtemps que le blond en fut presque gêné.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais plus dormir avec moi ? Balbutia le guitariste.

\- Parce que t'as envie de dormir avec Aki ou Ju-ken ? Ils sont encore pires que toi. Enfin si tu veux tenter l’expérience…

\- Non, ça me va.

Die était un peu surpris par la proposition de Shinya. Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi ensemble. La dernière fois, Shinya lui avait rétorqué que plus jamais ils ne partageaient le même matelas tellement Die bougeait et avait tendance à prendre les gens pour des doudous. D'ailleurs, le guitariste imaginait mal comment on pouvait être pire que lui. Comment étaient Aki et Ju-ken au lit ? Die chassa rapidement cette question de son esprit tant la formulation était étrange, ambigüe et douteuse.

 

Les tentes étaient montées depuis longtemps lorsque Ju-ken et You revinrent au camp avec les bras chargés de bois.

\- Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Aki qui avait déjà une bière à la main. Vous en avez mis du temps. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

\- T'inquiète trésor, j'ai bien assez de force pour m'occuper de toi cette nuit, se moqua Ju-ken en passant à côté de lui.

\- T'es bête Aki, rétorqua simplement You en déposant sa lourde charge au pied de Ju-ken qui commençait déjà à préparer leur feu de camp. Au faite, ils sont où Die et Shinya ?

\- Partis en amoureux, soupira le bassiste de Sid.

\- Aki, je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu es en manque d'amour, rétorqua Gackt en venant s'assoir à côté de lui. Si tu veux, j'en ai assez pour t'en donner à toi aussi.

\- Vraiment ? Fit Aki en affichant un large sourire.

\- Hé ! Pas touche, intervint You en venant s'asseoir entre eux. Moi j’n’suis pas d'accord.

Gackt se contenta d'éclater de rire avant de se lever pour aller donner un coup de main à Ju-ken, pendant que You et Aki se toisaient du regard.

 

Die s'était installé au bord du ruisseau. Il avait retiré ses chaussures et ses chaussette pour plonger ses pieds dans l'eau fraiche et claire. Le guitariste frissonna en sentant le froid s'insinuer dans tout son corps mais il garda malgré tout les pieds dans l'eau, se demandant s'il allait finir par attraper mal et si on pouvait encore mourir d'une pneumonie de nos jours au Japon. L'ancien guitariste roux était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit un petit caillou atterrir dans ses cheveux. Die releva la tête et croisa le regard sombre de Shinya. Ce dernier semblait inquiet. Tant bien que mal, le guitariste tenta de le rassurer en lui adressant un sourire qui n'était guère convainquant. Shinya avait déjà vu mieux.

\- Tu cherches à tomber malade ? Questionna le batteur en passant d'un rocher à l'autre.

Die retira aussitôt ses pieds de l'eau.

\- T'es bizarre Die.

\- Plus que d'habitude ? Demanda le guitariste en esquissant un léger sourire.

\- Tu es différent.

\- J'ai peut-être changé. On change tous avec le temps. Toi aussi. Tu... tu n'es plus le même.

\- C'est vrai, souffla Shinya.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Shinya s'était considérablement rapproché de lui et Die sursauta presque en le sentant si près. Le guitariste s'essuya rapidement les pieds avec ses manches et remit ses chaussettes et ses chaussures avant de se relever pour faire face à son ami. Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement avant que le plus âgé des deux, ne détourne les yeux et fasse quelques pas pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Shinya se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure mais ne bougea pas.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'était pas retrouvés seuls, rien que tout les deux, déclara Die avec un petit sourire gêné.

\- C'est vrai. C'est rare maintenant qu'on se fréquente en dehors du boulot.

\- Ouais, ce petit week-end c'était une bonne idée. Merci de m'avoir invité.

\- Je me disais que tu avais besoin de changer d'air.

Die ne répondit pas immédiatement et un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Depuis quand leur relation était-elle devenue si tendue ? Si compliquée ? Pourtant, ils se connaissaient pour ainsi dire depuis toujours ! Cela faisait une éternité maintenant qu'ils jouaient dans le même groupe ! Ils avaient vu du pays ensemble et ils en avaient fait des conneries ! Alors pourquoi les choses étaient devenues si bizarres entre eux ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Après avoir longuement hésité sur quoi dire, le guitariste se lança sur une pente qu'il jugea après coup glissante et regretta immédiatement ses paroles lorsqu'il lui dit :

\- Je pensais qu'il t'accompagnerait.

Shinya le fixa un moment avant de lui demander :

\- Qui ça "il" ?

\- Ben tu sais, ton photographe.

\- Oh... on est plus ensemble.

\- Ah...

\- Ça va faire presque un mois.

\- Je... je ne savais pas, désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas. C'est moi qui l'ai quitté.

Shinya et Die se tournaient les dos tout en se parlant. Die perdait son regard vers les profondeurs de la forêt alors que Shinya fixait le courant du petit ruisseau.

\- Je ne savais pas, souffla simplement le guitariste.

\- Il était con et me cassait les pieds.

Un sourire presque amer se dessina sur les lèvres de Die. Est-ce que Shinya le trouvait également con et casse-pieds ? Il le lui avait souvent répété par le passé, bien souvent après avoir subit une blague un peu trop lourde de sa part. Mais ça, c'était avant. Mais avant quoi ? Die ne se souvenait plus vraiment à quand remontait la dernière taquinerie qu'avec subit Shinya de sa part. Est-ce que cela lui manquait ? Sans doute pas.

\- Des fois, je me demande comment tu fais, murmura Die plus pour lui-même que pour le blond.

\- Faire quoi ? S’étonna Shinya en se tournant vers lui.

Un peu surpris d’avoir été entendu, Die se retourna à son tour et les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement avant que l’ancien rouquin ne lui dise avec une pointe de gêne :

\- Pour assumer tout ça.

Shinya lui adressa un regard surpris. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas où Die voulait en venir.

\- Je veux dire… Tu vois… enfin…

\- Le fait d’être bi ? Demanda le batteur.

\- Oui voilà, fit le guitariste en se raclant la gorge.

Visiblement Die était plus embarrassé que Shinya par ce sujet. D’ailleurs le batteur lui dit tout en haussant les épaules :

\- Je n’étale tout simplement pas ma vie privée sur facebook, contrairement à Aki. De toute façon, tout le monde se fiche de savoir avec qui je peux bien sortir. Ce n’est pas comme Gackt qui a une montagne de groupie à ses trousses, prêtes à s’étriper pour avoir un sourire de lui et surtout prêtes à égorger celle qui en aura eu un.

\- C’n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire.

\- Alors qu’est-ce que tu as voulu dire ? Questionna Shinya en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Tu as l’air de très bien vivre le fait d’être bi, c’est tout.

\- Et pourquoi je ne le vivrais pas bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Pourtant, tu le sais depuis longtemps que j’aime autant les hommes que les femmes. Alors ce n’est quand même pas pour ça que tu es bizarre avec moi ?

\- Mais non ! Et puis je ne suis pas bizarre avec toi !

Shinya ne répondit pas mais à l’expression de son visage, Die sut qu’il n’était pas entièrement convaincu.

\- Tu sais Die, on est au XXIème siècle. On vit très bien le fait d’être bisexuel ou homo de nos jours.

\- Mais tu as quand même une petite préférence.

\- Bon, si ma vie sexuelle t’intéresse tant ! La réponse est non. Je n’attends pas la même chose d’une relation avec un homme ou avec une femme. Et puis de toute façon, je ne me pose pas la question. Si la personne me plait, elle me plait peu importe son sexe. C’est bon, j’ai répondu à tes questions existentielles sur ma vie sexuelle ?

Shinya semblait un peu énervé et Die se traita mentalement de crétin. Mais pourquoi avait-il abordé le sujet ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu’il se comporte comme un idiot ?

\- Pardon, murmura le guitariste à la grande surprise du batteur.

Die détourna les yeux avant de faire quelques pas vers la forêt. Shinya un peu perplexe, le fixa un instant avant de le suivre. Die n’était décidément plus le même ces derniers temps. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

\- Die attend !

Le guitariste s’arrêta tout en lâchant malgré lui un juron. Die n’osa pas se retourner vers Shinya dont l’inquiétude marquait de plus en plus son visage.

\- Est-ce que j’ai fais quelque chose de mal ou qui t’aurait blessé ? S’inquiéta le batteur.

Die ferma presque douloureusement les yeux tout en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Die…, murmura Shinya en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Hey ! Les amoureux ! On vous attend pour manger !

C’était Ju-ken. Shinya retira sa main de l’épaule de Die et les deux musiciens prirent en silence le chemin du camp. Ils ne se regardèrent pas. Enfin, c’était plutôt Die qui tentait tant bien que mal de fuir le regard de Shinya qui s’inquiétait de plus en plus pour son ami mais surtout qui se demandait pourquoi il était comme ça avec lui. Shinya avait retourné la question dans tous les sens et ne voyait pas ce qu’il avait pu faire pour que Die se montre si distant avec lui, eux qui étaient pourtant si proches autrefois !

 

Quand ils arrivèrent au campement, les autres étaient déjà en train de manger les pièces de viande que Ju-ken et Gackt faisaient cuire au feu de bois. Au grand étonnement de Shinya, Aki et You avaient arrêté de se chamailler. Peut-être parce qu’ils avaient la bouche pleine ? En tout cas ils étaient assis l’un à côté de l’autre et se partageaient une bouteille de whisky à deux. Die alla les rejoindre alors que le batteur prenait place à côté de Gackt qui était en train de raconter une histoire de fantôme à Ju-ken.

 

Le soleil se couchait à l’horizon. Les cinq musiciens avaient terminé de manger et buvaient les bouteilles de whisky et les bières qu’ils avaient emmenées avec eux pendant que Gackt leur racontait une énième histoire de fantôme dont il avait le secret et qui les empêcherait sans doute de dormir.

 

Quand leur bouteille de whisky fut vide, Aki et You ne tenaient plus vraiment en équilibre et menaçaient de s’endormir sur place à tout moment. Avant d’avoir à les porter pour les coucher, Gackt et Ju-ken décidèrent de les aider à regagner leur tente et puisque les deux musiciens avaient décidé de ne plus se quitter, Gackt céda volontiers sa place sous sa tente à Aki. De toute façon, il était habitué à leurs sautent d’humeur. Ces deux là étaient comme chien et chat lorsqu’ils étaient sobres mais une fois qu’ils avaient un coup dans le nez, c’était tout juste s’ils ne se faisaient pas des papouilles. Quant à savoir où il dormirait, il n’avait que le choix, la tente d’Aki était libre et s’il ne se sentait pas d’humeur à dormir seul, il pouvait toujours aller embêter Ju-ken sous la sienne et lui raconter des histoires de fantôme à lui dressaient les poils du corps toute la nuit !

 

\- Allé, on devrait y aller nous aussi, déclara Shinya en se levant.

Die l’interrogea du regard et le blond lui rétorqua avec un petit air agacé :

\- Quoi ? T’as peur que je te viole ?

\- Non mais je bouge tellement que je risque de t’empêcher de dormir.

\- Comme si ça serait la première fois, rétorqua Shinya en haussant les épaules.

Die se leva à son tour, regardant le batteur se glisser sous la tente avant de l’imiter non sans une certaine hésitation qui le surprit lui-même. Après tout, ce n’était que Shinya…  

Après avoir retiré ses chaussures et sa veste, Die s’étendit à côté de son batteur. Shinya lui tournait le dos et semblait déjà dormir. Le guitariste le fixa longtemps dans le noir, devinant les concours de son frêle corps. Il le connaissait par cœur, dans les moindres détails, enfin presque car certaines parties du corps du blond lui étaient encore inconnues. Die rougit presque à cette pensée avant de porter ses mains à son visage et de s’allonger sur le dos. Il allait finir par devenir fou. Tout ça devait s’arrêter un jour. Peut-être devrait-il y mettre fin cette nuit. C’était peut-être ce qu’il y avait de mieux à faire. Bientôt, tout le monde serait endormi et personne ne remarquerait sa disparition, du moins pas avant demain matin. D’ici là, il aurait eu le temps de se pendre comme bien des gens avant lui.

 

Il n’y avait plus un bruit à l’extérieur. Ju-ken et Gackt avaient dû aller se coucher. Shinya semblait quant à lui dormir à point fermé. Die se redressa. Il avait pris sa décision. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à quitter la tente, une main l’empoigna. Die se figea. C’était Shinya.

\- Où tu vas ?

Le guitariste n’osa pas se retourner. Shinya de son côté se rapprocha de lui. Die pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa nuque. C’était si bon et en même temps, il avait encore plus envie de s’enfuir.

\- Die ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- C’est rien, murmura le guitariste en refermant la tente.

Die n’osait pas regarder Shinya mais il n’en eut pas le choix car le batteur l’obligea à se retourner vers lui.

\- Die ? Il est peut-être temps qu’on parle vraiment, non ?

\- Heu… si tu veux. Mais de quoi ?

\- Tu me prends pour un débile ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Die, j’ai fais quelque chose ?

\- Mais non !

\- Mais alors quoi ? C’est quoi le problème avec toi ?

\- Rien, fais pas attention. Allé, retournons nous coucher, soupira Die.

\- Non.

Die interrogea Shinya du regard mais il faisait si sombre à l’intérieur de la tente qu’il ne parvenait pas à voir l’expression de son visage. Il sentit soudain les doigts du batteur se poser contre sa joue puis glisser vers son menton. Le guitariste se figea l’espace d’un instant avant de se dire qu’il faisait tellement noir que ce geste n’était sans doute pas volontaire. Bientôt, il sentit le souffle du batteur contre son visage. Die ne bougea toujours pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il était comme paralysé et le fut bien plus lorsqu’il sentit les lèvres du blond se presser contre les siennes. Shinya avait posé une main contre son torse, au niveau de son cœur et devait sans doute sentir qu’il battait la chamade et qu’il trahissait ses véritables sentiments.

Le baiser fut chaste et ne dura qu’un instant bien que Die eut l’impression qu’une éternité s’était écoulée. Shinya releva les yeux vers lui. Il faisait trop sombre. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se voir, juste se deviner. Le batteur crispa ses doigts sur le t-shirt de Die qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Le blond ne semblait pas découragé ou vexé car il passa un bras autour du cou du guitariste tout en lui donnant cette fois-ci un baiser plus fougueux. Die entrouvrit presque par automatisme ses lèvres et sentit bientôt la langue de son batteur caresser la sienne. Comme il l’avait toujours imaginé, les baisers de Shinya étaient divins. Le goût de ses lèvres, le goût de sa langue chaude et coquine, sa salive…, commençaient à l’exciter. D’ailleurs, il sentait naitre une étrange chaleur au creux de ses reins alors que le blond se collait un peu plus à lui.

\- Fais quelque chose, murmura Shinya à son oreille. Ne me donne pas l’impression que tu ne veux pas et que je te viole.

Die déglutit avec une certaine difficulté. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait l’impression d’être redevenu une sorte de puceau, incapable de prendre les bonnes décisions, quoique dans le fond ce fût un peu vrai. C’était la première fois qu’il embrassait véritablement un homme. Ce n’était pas un fan-service, ce n’était pas un délire de soirée, c’était un vrai baiser. Ils n’étaient que tous les deux, dans le noir d’une tente et c’était Shinya qui avait pris les devant. C’était lui qui avait fait ce premier pas qu’il avait sans doute attendu pendant tellement d’année.

 

Finalement, le blond crispa ses deux mains sur le t-shirt de Die et l’attira vers lui, tout en basculant en arrière. Si ce crétin ne voulait pas agir, tant pis il prendrait lui-même les choses en main. Malgré lui, Die se retrouva au dessus de Shinya qui le gardait fermement contre lui et qui continuait de l’embrasser, comme pour l’inciter à se réveiller un peu. Le guitariste ne savait pas vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais une chose était certaine, il était entre les jambes de Shinya et ce qu’il sentait contre son entrejambe était sans équivoque. L’un comme l’autre était excité.

\- On dirait que ça va mieux, murmura le batteur en glissant ses mains sous le t-shirt du guitariste.

Die se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire gêné. Il n’était pas certain de ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire. Il l’avait toujours désiré mais n’avait jamais osé faire le premier pas et à présent, voilà qu’il mourait de peur.

\- Si tu ne veux pas, ce n’est pas grave, souffla Shinya. On pourra faire comme si de rien n’était.

Die se contenta de nicher son visage dans le cou du blond qui caressa tendrement ses cheveux qui autrefois avaient été rouge. Le guitariste respira le parfum du blond. Il était si agréable. Shinya sentait si bon et ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire lui paraissait si irréel.

\- J’ai envie qu’on le fasse, mais si ça te fait peur, je comprendrais, murmura le batteur.

Pour toute réponse, Die posa timidement ses lèvres contre la peau douce du blond alors que sa main ne se glisse sous son t-shirt. Shinya retint un soupir de plaisir lorsqu’il sentit la main de Die parcourir timidement sa peau, remontant doucement vers son buste et osant à peine toucher à son téton. Les gestes de Die étaient maladroits et Shinya ne put s’empêcher de le trouver mignon. C’était la première fois qu’il touchait un homme et le blond savait que ce n’était pas évidant de sauter le pas surtout à leur âge. Die n’avait connu que des femmes et c’était toujours défini comme hétéro même si au fond de lui, il avait toujours été fasciné par le batteur. Non c’était plus que ça. Il avait toujours ressenti quelque chose pour lui et cela depuis le premier jour. Il n’avait pas simplement craqué pour lui, il avait tout simplement eut le coup de foudre, mais lorsqu’il avait découvert que Shinya était un garçon et pas une fille, son monde s’était presque écroulé. Il avait par la suite refoulé ses sentiments, préférant en rire et les ignorer tant il lui était inconcevable d’éprouver de l’amour pour un homme. Et puis à l’époque Shinya ne s’était pas lui-même affiché comme bisexuel. Dans les années 90, c’était encore compliqué. Et aujourd’hui ? Le monde avait changé, même si tout n’était pas aussi facile qu’on voulait bien le dire.

 

\- Tu penses trop Die, et ça ne te va pas, murmura Shinya en l’obligeant relever le visage vers lui.

Die osa enfin le regarder mais cela ne dura qu’un instant car bientôt leurs lèvres se soudèrent à nouveau et cette fois-ci le guitariste fut bien plus actif que précédemment, ce qui fit plaisir au batteur qui pouvait enfin juger et apprécier le talent de son vieil ami en matière de baiser. Quoique le blond n’avait pas l’intention de rester un simple vieil ami. Ils se tournaient autour depuis bien trop longtemps au point que Shinya avait fini par comprendre que Die ne ferait jamais le premier pas et que l’idée d’avoir une relation avec un homme l’effrayait trop.

 

Lorsque leurs lèvres se quittèrent, Shinya l’aida à retirer son t-shirt avant de retirer le sien. Sentir le torse chaud de Die contre lui le fit sourire, d’ailleurs le blond ne put s’empêcher de lui donner un fougueux baiser. Ils avaient perdu beaucoup trop de temps et il avait attendu ce moment si longtemps.

\- J’aimerais te sentir en moi. Prends-moi Die, gémit Shinya entre deux baisers.

Die esquissa un petit sourire gêné et en même temps ravi. C’était presqu’un rêve pour lui. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de cet instant, tachant parfois ses draps lorsque ses fantasmes étaient trop réels et voilà que Shinya se trouvait réellement sous lui, prêt à se donner à lui.

\- Et ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas comment t’y prendre, rétorqua Shinya en le repoussant gentiment.

Die se redressa et Shinya retira ses derniers vêtements avant de s’attaquer au jeans de son guitariste qui trainait un peu trop en besogne.

\- Je n’en ai pas emmené, déclara le guitariste un peu gêné.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, j’ai tout prévu, rétorqua Shinya qui avait déjà sorti un préservatif.

Le batteur déchira l’emballage et s’approcha du membre tendu de Die. S’il le laissait faire, il serait bien capable d’en déchirer une dizaine avant de réussir à en enfiler un tellement il semblait nerveux. Shinya aurait pu être agacé mais il trouvait ça mignon. C’était la première fois de Die avec un homme. C’était un peu comme son coming out et il était content d’être le premier.

 

Shinya ne lui fit pas vraiment une fellation, il se contenta de le sucer un peu avant de lui mettre délicatement le préservatif. Il se redressa ensuite et embrassa Die du bout des lèvres avant de l’attirer vers lui.

\- Là, je ne peux plus vraiment t’aider, se moqua gentiment le batteur alors que le guitariste s’allongeait doucement contre lui.

Shinya écarta les jambes et son nouvel amant se glissa entre ses cuisses. Le cœur de Die battait à cent à l’heure. Il avait envie de lui et en même temps il ne savait pas pourquoi il était terrorisé. Il avait pourtant déjà pratiqué la sodomie mais chaque fois avec des femmes… Die pressa doucement ses lèvres contres celles de Shinya. C’était la première fois qu’il prenait l’initiative du baiser. D’une main tremblante, il dirigea son érection vers l’intimité du blond qui poussa un soupir de plaisir en le sentant contre lui.

\- J’ai peur de te faire mal alors…

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, je te le dirais, coupa Shinya qui commençait à s’impatienter. Vas-y Die. Prends-moi.

Le guitariste lui donna un dernier baiser, avant de presser davantage son membre tendu contre l’intimité du blond qui poussa un long gémissement de plaisir en sentant Die le traverser. Shinya était bien plus étroit qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé et sentir ses muscles autour de son sexe était divin. Die prit son temps pour la première pénétration et veilla à être attentif aux réactions de son amant. D’ailleurs, qualifié Shinya ainsi lui faisait bizarre. Il était à la fois heureux et excité. L’angoisse qu’il avait ressentie jusqu’à présent semblait s’être évaporée. Lorsqu’il fut complètement en lui, le guitariste prit le temps de l’embrasser délicatement, presque langoureusement.

\- Fais-moi jouir, murmura Shinya entre deux baisers. Fais-moi du bien Die.

Le roux ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un large sourire. Le premier depuis si longtemps ! Il bougea d’abord lentement avant d’accélérer le rythme. Il n’avait plus peur. Il était excité. Il avait envie de Shinya. Ce dernier étouffa ses gémissements contre les lèvres de son amant, de peur d’attirer l’attention sur eux. Après tout, les autres ne dormaient pas très loin.

 

Alors qu’il sentait que le roux allait venir, Shinya resserra ses bras autour de son cou et lui murmura :

\- Je t’aime Die.

Die ne tarda pas à pousser un grognement presque bestial en atteignant sa fin. À bout de souffle, le guitariste lui donna un langoureux baiser avant de lui murmurer :

\- Moi aussi…

Ce n’était pas complètement la réponse que Shinya attendait mais il savait qu’avec du temps, de la patience et beaucoup d’amour, Die y arriverait.

 

 


End file.
